


Best Friends

by mintykaisoo



Category: EXO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SlightAngst, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintykaisoo/pseuds/mintykaisoo
Summary: Sehun and Jongin have always been best friends.And Sehun remembers the first time Jongin fell in love.
Relationships: KaiSoo, Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, this was my first attempt at (kind of) angst? I hope you enjoy! c:

Sehun has always been best friends with Jongin.

When they first met at the photoshoot during their trainee years, they knew that they would become one of the closest members in the group. And they were right.

The two were like brothers. They did everything together for the first few months. For the first few years.

Sehun knew about how Jongin felt about Kyungsoo, and he also knew how Kyungsoo felt about Jongin. He knew about their friendship and how things were progressing, but he didn't say anything.

Why didn't he say anything?

He remembers the time that Jongin and Kyungsoo first started to get closer to each other. It started with small things like offering each other food and leaving the practice room during their breaks to grab snacks for the other members, but something changed in the way Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo.

Sehun remembers the first time Jongin excitedly told him about hanging out with Kyungsoo.

"Sehunnie, you wouldn't believe it! Hyung and I have so much in common!" Jongin would always tell Sehun stories about their days out. Usually they would go out for coffee, despite Jongin hating the bitter taste. Sehun would always wonder why they went to the cafe so often because of this, but Jongin always came up with an excuse.

"It's cheaper!""

"It's easier to talk at a cafe!"

"No one ever recognizes us there!"

Jongin could never fool Sehun. The two have always been best friends.

And deep down, Sehun knew that Jongin had already fallen for Kyungsoo.

Although he felt a little jealous, Sehun didn't say a word. Jongin is his best friend and he will always be that. Even when Kyungsoo and Jongin began to spend more time together than Jongin and Sehun, the maknae refused to say a word because he loved how happy his best friend was. And as much as Sehun didn't want to admit it, he found Jongin's fruitless attempts at flirting with the boy he liked was pretty amusing.

Sehun remembers the day his heart shattered, seeing his best friend fall in love with the doe-eyed hyung. He swore to himself he wouldn't say anything, so he didn't. Even when the newly established boyfriends came to him hand in hand, Sehun could only manage a small "Congratulations.". 

He came to enjoy watching the new love bloom. It was uncharted waters for everyone, including the other members. There were moments where Sehun wished so badly that he had said something, but in the end, he believed that Jongin's happiness is what matters most.

Sehun has always been best friends with Jongin, and that's why it hurt so much when he had to let him go. However, the easy part was letting him go. The hardest part was falling in love.

Soon enough, he'll be okay with it. And one day, he'll be happy too.


End file.
